Great Walls
The Great Walls are a location in and possibly . They are a set of giant wooden walls that were constructed to restrict access to the Forbidden Lands, a region of the world that never fully recovered from the Great War and was deemed too dangerous for the public due to all the hazardous terrain and dangerous creatures that reside there. Description The Great Walls are large wooden walls that completely separate the Forbidden Lands from Castland and other nations. According to Gill, all points of the wall are heavily guarded to prevent entry into the Forbidden Lands. The portion of the Walls that Gale is able to visit contains a couple towers, a gate, and a bunker for soldiers to sleep in. In Phoenotopia, Gale is able to visit the Great Walls after getting through Misty Gorge, but she won't be able to cross over into the Forbidden Lands. To get through the Great Walls, the player needs to defeat the Kobold General, rescue Prince Leo, and return to Panselo to attend the meeting with Billy. After the meeting, Sir Max goes to the Great Walls and instructs the guards there to let Gale through, which they do after she approaches them and confirms that she is Gale. After this, Gale is able to go to Dread Lands, the first area of the Forbidden Lands. Sidequests There are several soldier NPCs at the Great Walls who give Gale optional sidequests: * A soldier in the bunker complains that he is constantly pestered by bed bugs. Giving him Mikan Fragrance will earn you a reward of one Moonstone. * A soldier outside by the right tower longs for a sandwich from Daea. Buying one for him will earn you 40 Rai. After completing these two sidequests, talking to the soldier in the bunker will reveal that Gale has earned a reputation as a helper at the Walls. This opens up the third sidequest where the soldier at the top of the left tower asks Gale to deliver a letter to his mother. Taking this quest unlocks the Farmer's Block area where his mother resides. Delivering the letter reveals that the soldier doesn't want his mother to come and embarrass him on his birthday. The mother is peeved but gives Gale 15 Rai for the trouble. Trivia * Snowflake-like particles can be seen falling from the sky at the Great Walls; the particles are actually ashes being blown over from the Dread Lands, as told by one of the guards. * The Zombots found in the Dread Lands are foreshadowed by a guard who claims he's been to the Forbidden Lands. He tells Gale that he hasn't seen any Harpies or Arcs like the rumors say, but he has seen "evil golems," which are in fact Zombots. ** Ironically, there actually are Harpies and Arcs in the Forbidden Lands; they're found in Forgotten Forest, an area that is isolated from the rest of Castland and is only accessible via a teleporter. pl:Great Walls Category:Phoenotopia Category:Locations